


talking body

by oathskeeper



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, First Time, Frottage, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, time swap??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathskeeper/pseuds/oathskeeper
Summary: The moment Jinyoung walks through the door Jaebeom immediately knows what year it is and now hereallywants to go home. The Jinyoung that faces him now is a Jinyoung he hasn’t seen in six years and frankly it’s not a time he wants to go back to.or the one where Jaebeom (2019) somehow ends up back in 2013 Jinyoung's world and they fuck.alternatively titled: you make me feel special✨✨
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 9
Kudos: 182
Collections: GOT7 Kink Meme





	talking body

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GOT7KinkMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GOT7KinkMeme) collection. 

> slighlty un-beta'd so sorry for any mistakes lmao i haven't written proper smut in ten thousand years but thank you to [mel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitee) for all that you did look over for me ♥   
also happy birthday to my love [mia~](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subsequence/pseuds/subsequence) this one's for you kid.
> 
> **fair warning** the age gap (2019 Jaeb x 2013 Jinyoung) here will probably some people uncomfortable so please exit the building if that is not your cup of tea. also i'm not entirely sure if the scenario can be seen as anything non-con or anything like that but i'm tagging it anyway just to be on the safe side

There’s lots of ways Jaebeom’s usual mornings go. Sometimes they involve waking up at the most ungodly hour because it’s comeback season and they’re constantly moving and filming at every waking moment. Other times it’s him waking up to the sound of his cats meowing for breakfast (still at an ungodly hour but at least he can go back to sleep afterwards) or his attention.

This time, however, is something he’s never had to deal with and is honestly not sure what he’s even supposed to do at this point. For some reason today of all days he’s woken up (once again at an ungodly hour) back in his old bed in the JYPE dorms.

The worst part is that it’s not even the old GOT7 dorms, but rather the ratty old ones they were forced to move in after JJ Project. The same ones he shared with various members from both his group and Day6.

He’s honestly not sure how he ended up here and frankly he doesn’t really care or want to know why. Honestly, he just wants to go home, undetected hopefully, but those dreams are all shattered when the door is opened and a younger looking Jinyoung walks in.

The moment Jinyoung walks through the door Jaebeom immediately knows what year it is and now he _really_ wants to go home. The Jinyoung that faces him now is a Jinyoung he hasn’t seen in six years and frankly it’s not a time he wants to go back to.

When their eyes lock he half expects Jinyoung to scream for one of the other boys in the dorm or even start throwing punches at Jaebeom or _something_ other than a confused head tilt and a meek,

“Hyung?”

Jaebeom doesn’t have time to answer before another booming voice calls out from the other side of the door. “Jinyoung-ah, hyung is heading out now~”

It’s a voice that Jaebeom faintly recognizes, but before he has a chance to place the voice Jinyoung is pushing them both down on the bed and throwing a large blanket to cover mostly Jaebeom’s body.

The door swings open and a younger looking Sungjin waltzes in. He scans the room for a second before realizing Jinyoung is lying in bed.

“You sure you’re gonna be alright being home all by yourself?” He asks.

“I-It’s fine, hyung.” Jinyoung says meekly, curling up closer to Jaebeom to make it seem as if they’re one person under the blanket. “Besides Mark hyung invited me to the PC cafe later if I get lonely…”

“Jinyoungie,” Sungjin says, his eyes narrowing at the large lump of blankets that is Jaebeom and Jinyoung curled together.

Jinyoung gulps in fear. “Yes, hyung?”

“We’ve talked about this,” Sungjin sighs. “You can’t just go frolicing around in Jaebeommie’s sheets just because he’s gone home for the week. Honestly, I thought you grew out of this phase already. ”

“I—It’s not,” Jinyoung stammers, clearly flustered at what Sungjin is accusing him of. “No—”

“Just make sure you do the laundry before he comes home to get rid of any evidence. See you in a few days~” He gives Jinyoung a knowing wink before shutting the door.

A moment passes before Jaebeom pokes his head out from under the blankets and turns to stare at a still embarrassed Jinyoung. He wants to comfort Jinyoung and let him know that Sungjin hyung was just giving him a hard time because he likes to tease until it dawns on Jaebeom just exactly what Sungjin was implying.

“Do you really jerk off in my bed when I’m gone?”

Jinyoung screams.

*** * ***

Jaebeom’s not sure how they ended up here if he’s being honest with himself.

The moment Sungjin left they just talked. Talked about _a lot_ of things. Everything from the sun to the moon and all the stars in between. Jaebeom had to admit it was nice. It was a different feeling talking to this Jinyoung compared to how it feels talking to his Jinyoung.

Not that talking to his Jinyoung was bad or anything, but there was just something about this Jinyoung that hung on every word Jaebeom had to say that made him really happy.

They ended up spending the whole day together doing the most mundane things they could think of from eating ice cream from a nearby convenience store to taking a stroll through the old park they used to visit.

It was nice. Extremely nice.

Which is why Jaebeom couldn’t even begin to comprehend how they ended up here, in bed with Jinyoung somehow embracing his inner saucy minx and attempting to seduce Jaebeom in every way possible.

“Won’t you touch me hyung?” Jinyoung pleads as he slowly drags Jaebeom’s hands up his thighs, inching closer and closer to the tent in his shorts.

Jaebeom can only swallow back a moan as Jinyoung moves to press the heel of Jaebeom’s hand against his throbbing dick. Jinyoung’s breath hitches slightly as Jaebeom gives his cock a small squeeze through the fabric.

It’s wrong and Jaebeom knows this, but something about the way Jinyoung responds so eagerly to his touch throws all his common sense out the window. Jaebeom gives his dick another hard squeeze before he places soft kisses along Jinyoung’s face, carefully avoiding his lips.

“Hyung,” Jinyoung whimpers. “Kiss me?”

Jaebeom shakes his head. “We shouldn’t.”

He knows better —_they both know better_— than to be doing this, but Jaebeom still makes no move to stop. Instead he continues to press light pecks down Jinyoung’s jaw and neck. One of his hands is back on Jinyoung’s dick, softly massaging it through the material, while the other is pressed up against the small curve of Jinyoung’s lower back.

“You keep saying we shouldn’t,” Jinyoung says after a while, hips bucking up into Jaebeom’s hand. “But you still haven’t stopped touching me…”

Jaebeom freezes instantly and quickly removes his hands away from Jinyoung as if he’s been burned. He tries to rack his brain for a proper excuse but nothing comes to mind. Jinyoung’s intensely staring him down and it makes Jaebeom feel like a flustered idiot.

“It’s because I—”

“You _want_ me,” Jinyoung interrupts him. They lock eyes for a moment before he’s aggressively shoving Jaebeom down onto the mattress. Jinyoung quickly scrambles to climb on top of Jaebeom and trap him between the plushness of his thighs. He hovers over Jaebeom for just a moment before slowly grinding down against Jaebeom’s crotch and whispers, “I want you too. I always have.”

Jaebeom makes a noticeable gulp and just stares up at Jinyoung as he continues to grind down on him. It takes everything he has not to flip the younger boy over and ravish him until neither of them have the strength to move anymore.

Jinyoung must notice his faltering because he’s quick to move down to press soft kisses down Jaebeom’s collar bones, giving most of his attention to the lone small mole that lies just under them. Jaebeom can only whine in protest, not having the heart to actually push Jinyoung off of him, and he knows Jinyoung knows this as well. He hates the fact that it’s completely obvious how much he wants—_craves_—the other boy’s touch and affection.

This Jinyoung has been nothing but adorable and loving to him since he arrived and it’s made Jaebeom’s heart so weak and overfilled with emotion. It’s not fair to _his_ Jinyoung to compare him to his younger self, but god does Jaebeom miss the extreme want and need for attention Jinyoung used to have towards him.

The sweet and needy dongsaeng that would’ve followed him to the ends of the earth if it meant Jaebeom would’ve so much glanced in his direction. Long had it been since his Jinyoung had grown out of that stage in his life and become more independent and less needy of his hyung.

But now that said boy was literally in his grasp Jaebeom wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold himself back. However, it seems the more he tries to ignore Jinyoung’s advances the more he can feel the walls of his resistance fall apart one by one.

So, he doesn’t bother stopping himself from slipping his hand under Jinyoung’s shirt and tracing small circles along his spine. Jinyoung takes the small gesture as a sign of encouragement because his thrusts become a little faster and soon he’s pulling Jaebeom into a sloppy desperate kiss.

This time Jaebeom doesn’t pull away but eagerly kisses him back instead. It’s obvious how inexperienced this Jinyoung is with how messy everything is, but Jaebeom doesn’t care. The messier it gets the more it turns him on and the more he just wants to swallow Jinyoung whole.

“_Fuck_.”

Without thinking twice Jaebeom pushes Jinyoung off of him and climbs on top of him. He gives Jinyoung a gentle kiss to his forehead before he moves to line their cocks up together. He gives a slow thrust at first and another and another until Jinyoung gets the hint and starts meeting Jaebeom’s thrusts with his own.

It’s not enough for Jaebeom, but for Jinyoung it seems like it’s too much. The way Jinyoung whines and moans with each thrust is practically music to Jaebeom’s ears and makes his dick twitch with anticipation. Needing more friction Jaebeom snakes his hands down and spreads Jinyoung’s legs further, lifting one of his legs over his waist, in order to get a better angle to thrust into him.

Jinyoung, however, must’ve been more on edge than he thought because he comes the moment Jaebeom manhandles him. Jaebeom isn't anywhere near as close but he continues to thrust up into Jinyoung to make him ride through his orgasm.

He watches as Jinyoung twitches in pleasure as he throws himself back against the pillow. Jaebeom stares at the small beads of sweat trailing down Jinyoung’s face and can’t help but linger at the large wet spot at the front of his shorts. The sight alone makes Jaebeom’s mouth a little dry.

Before he can stop himself he quickly hovers over Jinyoung’s lower half and slowly tugs down his shorts. Jinyoung says nothing as Jaebeom lifts his hips so that they can be taken off completely. Jaebeom pauses at the band of the boxer shorts and briefly wonders if it’s completely alright to take advantage of the situation.

He’s about to back off completely when he hears a small whine of _hyung_ and is met with a pouty Jinyoung, whose hands are hastily pawing at his own as if saying _take them off already_.

It’s the small encouragement that has Jaebeom pushing back all his doubts and sends himself into a frenzy that involves practically ripping off Jinyoung’s boxers.

Jaebeom’s breath hitches in excitement as Jinyoung’s dick springs into view. It takes every ounce of self control Jaebeom has left not to take all of Jinyoung into his mouth right then and there.

He settles for swirling a finger around the tip of Jinyoung’s flushed slightly wilted cock and admires the amount of come that drips down. There’s so much of it considering all they did was some harmless dry humping. Jaebeom can’t help but wonder how much more Jinyoung would come if he actually fucked him.

He knows better, he truly does, but he’s so damn turned on he thinks _fuck it_ and decides to worry about the consequences later as he pushes Jinyoung’s legs apart once more.

Jinyoung jolts in surprise at the harsh contact, but doesn’t make any move to stop him. If anything he spreads his legs even further apart so that Jaebeom can easily fit between them.

Jaebeom locks eyes with Jinyoung’s as he slowly leans forward to give a small kitten lick to the tip of Jinyoung’s come covered cock. He can’t help but grin as he watches Jinyoung’s eyes grow wide and almost laughs when he hears him whine as Jaebeom moves his tongue further down, licking away at any stray beads of come.

“H-Hyung,” Jinyoung cries. “That’s — _that’s dirty_.”

Jaebeom pulls away just enough to smile at Jinyoung before playfully sticking his tongue out. With the way Jinyoung gasps in shock he figures there must be a slither of come left on the wet muscle.

“That’s why I’m cleaning you up, Jinyoungie,” He says with a wolfish grin as he gives a kiss to Jinyoung’s flushed tip. Come drips down his lips, but Jaebeom makes no move to wipe it away.

“Hyung has to take care of you. You’re hyung’s favorite baby after all.”

Without hesitation Jaebeom takes the head of Jinyoung’s cock into his mouth and gives it a suckle. He slowly works his way down until he feels the tip hit the back of his throat. It’s been awhile since he’s last done this so it hurts like hell, but the sounds of whimpering coming from Jinyoung make the pain all worthwhile.

Jaebeom hums around Jinyoung’s dick for a moment before slowly bobbing his head up and down, easing himself into a rhythm that works for the both of them. It’s an agonizingly slow pace on Jaebeom’s part, but considering what a virgin baby this Jinyoung is, he doesn’t mind all that much.

After all, he’s currently being blessed with the sloppy wet sounds of his mouth on Jinyoung’s dick and the whines of pleasure coming from the latter as well.

It’s not long before the sensation of being inside Jaebeom’s mouth starts to become too much for Jinyoung to handle. He’s thrusting up so hard and fast into Jaebeom’s mouth that it burns to the point that it’s making the corners of his eyes tear up a little. Regardless of the pain he continues to take Jinyoung’s rapid thrusts like a champ.

However, he’s getting a little too eager for Jaebeom’s liking so he grabs tightly at Jinyoung’s hips and presses him down back onto the mattress. Jaebeom pulls off and rests his head against the plush of Jinyoung’s inner thigh, come and saliva dripping down the corners of his mouth.

“Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebeom whispers, voice deep and hoarse from taking all of Jinyoung into his throat. He gives Jinyoung’s plump thigh a harsh squeeze before moving his fingers down to circle around the rim of Jinyoung’s hole.

“Hyung wants to fuck you so bad. Will you let hyung fuck you, Jinyoungie?”

Jinyoung nods furiously as Jaebeom presses his finger against his hole, just barely pushing the tip through the ring of muscle. He can’t help but laugh as he watches Jinyoung’s swollen and red cock twitch in excitement as Jaebeom continues to tease him.

“Use your words Jinyoung-ah~”

“Fuck me, hyung,” Jinyoung hiccups between small sobs, face and upper body completely flushed. “Fill me up with your cock. M-Make me yours.”

Jaebeom lets out a low hum. “Such dirty words coming from such a pretty boy.” He moves his free hand up to Jinyoung’s mouth and runs his thumb against Jinyoung’s fat lower lip, still slightly swollen from their earlier kissing session. “Maybe we should put that pretty mouth of yours to good use, hm?”

Jinyoung doesn’t have time to answer before Jaebeom moves his hand away completely. “But we’ll save that for another time.” He moves away from Jinyoung to remove the rest of what little clothing both of them still have on and simply says,

“Lube.”

Jinyoung doesn’t have to be told twice before he’s scrambling to the nearby nightstand, digging through the top drawer until he finds the lube in question and pushes it into Jaebeom’s open hand.

He gives Jinyoung a questioning glance but says nothing as he watches Jinyoung’s face turn several shades of red and hears him mumble something along the lines of _I have needs too, hyung_.

Jaebeom simply ignores him and decides to get straight to work, lathering his hand with a good amount of lube before reaching down to Jinyoung’s hole. Jinyoung hisses in pain, but that does nothing to stop Jaebeom as he pushes his forefinger all the way in. There’s a small lack of resistance that makes Jaebeom realize something.

“You’ve done this before.”

“J-Just with myself,” Jinyoung gasps as Jaebeom inserts another finger. “Only my fingers.”

“What do you think about, Jinyoungie?” Jaebeom says as he curls his fingers slightly. He moves them so painfully slow in and out of Jinyoung’s hole. “Tell me. What’s on your mind when your fingers are buried deep inside of yourself?”

“You,” Jinyoung blurts out. He’s too far gone to feel any ounce of shame at this point. “I think about you, hyung.”

Jaebeom stops moving his fingers at the sudden confession. He’s had his suspicions especially with what Sungjin had said earlier. Not to mention they used to share a dorm with thin walls after all and Jinyoung’s hero worship was anything but subtle, but to hear Jinyoung say it outloud throws Jaebeom for a bit of a loop.

It makes his heart swell up a bit.

(With pride? Love? He’s not entirely sure, but it’s definitely something that strokes his ego.)

He hastily removes his fingers from Jinyoung’s hole and aggressively flips him over bottom side up. Jinyoung’s nowhere near as prepared as he needs to be, but Jaebeom doesn’t care. He needs to be inside Jinyoung this very instant or else he’s going to combust into flames.

“Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebeom coos as he lathers his dick with more lube. “This might hurt a bit, but I promise that hyung is going to make it feel good in just a minute.”

There isn’t any time for Jinyoung to respond before Jaebeom’s pressing the tip of his cock against his eager hole. Slowly he feels Jaebeom move deeper and deeper inside of his welcoming hole and the burning sensation it sends through Jinyoung’s body is almost enough to make him come.

Jinyoung doesn’t even realize how tightly he’s clenching his jaw until he hears Jaebeom telling him to relax. It feels like a lifetime later before he hears Jaebeom grunt about how he’s all the way inside now. He wants for Jaebeom to move, but only feels light trails of kisses run up and down his spine instead.

“Hyung,” Jinyoung whines. “What are you waiting for?”

“You’re so tight, Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebeom moans. He grabs a handful of Jinyoung’s ass and kneads it slightly. “So tight and warm, hyung just wants to stay like this for a bit.”

Normally Jinyoung would’ve let Jaebeom have his way, but he was far too horny to be told to wait any longer. Without any warning he bucks his hips back into Jaebeom and writhes in pleasure as sparks run through his body.

Jaebeom nearly dry heaves as Jinyoung continues to back into him. He reaches around and gives Jinyoung’s cock a hard tug that sends him head first into the pillows. Jaebeom watches as Jinyoung’s hands clench around the loose sheets as he slowly pulls out of him.

“Such a bad boy doing naughty things after hyung told you to wait.”

He slams his dick back inside and watches as Jinyoung whimpers in response. He does this a few more times until Jinyoung’s knuckles are turning white from the intense grip. Jaebeom doesn’t have the heart to punish him any further. Instead he finds his footing and lifts Jinyoung’s hips for a better position.

Jaebeom doesn’t go easy on him despite the fact that he knows it’s Jinyoung’s first time. If anything the sounds of Jinyoung crying about how _it’s too much hyung_ seem to edge him on more.

He watches as Jinyoung continues to mewl and squirm with pleasure as Jaebeom pounds into his tight little hole. From this angle he can see every inch and curve of Jinyoung’s body and it only continues to fuel the fire in Jaebeom’s lower regions.

Jaebeom knows this Jinyoung’s body like the back of his hand, but to see it like this is something completely different than from what he remembers. Compared to _his_ Jinyoung this one is more soft and round, but still hard in some places due to rigorous dance training.

But again still mostly soft and plush in certain areas like his thighs. _Especially around his thighs._ His Jinyoung’s thighs are a lot stronger and firm whereas this Jinyoung is just so plump in this area that it drives Jaebeom wild.

Jaebeom wants those honey thighs trapped between him.

“Ride me, Jinyoung-ah.”

Jinyoung doesn’t ask questions and simply agrees to Jaebeom’s request. It’s a struggle but somehow Jinyoung manages to pull himself up over Jaebeom’s body and sit on his dick like it’s a throne fit for a king. There’s a bit of trial and error, but eventually Jinyoung finds a rhythm that works for the both of them.

Jaebeom relishes in the wet sound of the come mixed with lube leaking out of Jinyoung’s stretched hole as he eagerly bounces up and down on his cock. Jinyoung is clearly spent out and exhausted, thighs quivering against Jaebeom’s waist with every thrust and bounce, but continues to push through.

“Hyung, I can’t—”

“But hyung’s so close, Jinyoungie,” Jaebeom grunts out as he feels Jinyoung clench around him slightly. “Don’t you want hyung to come? Don’t you want to make your hyung feel good?”

Jinyoung just lets out a loud choked up cry. There’s fat tears running down his cheeks but it doesn’t stop him from continuing to ride Jaebeom’s cock like his life depends on it.

“Jinyoungie’s a good boy, right?” Jaebeom whispers as he moves to sit up. He presses his face against Jinyoung’s sweaty chest and takes one of the perky nipples into his mouth. Jaebeom laps at it before giving it a harsh suck that almost causes Jinyoung to lose control.

“You know what good boys do, right?”

Jinyoung nods feverishly. “Good boys—” He hisses in pain as Jaebeom plants a hard smack against his bottom. He chokes back another sob before continuing, “Good boys make their hyungs come.”

With that Jaebeom throws himself back onto the bed as Jinyoung grasps at his shoulders for balance. “So big, hyung.” Jinyoung whimpers as he tries to steady himself on top.

Jaebeom smirks. “What part of me are you talking—”

He chokes back his response as Jinyoung slams down on him, going at a much faster pace this time around. Jinyoung’s grip on Jaebeom’s shoulders tighten, fingernails digging into his skin, but he doesn’t seem to mind the pain at all. However, the pain from not orgasming this entire time is really starting to get on his nerves.

Jaebeom’s arms snake around Jinyoung’s slender waist and hold him steady for just a moment before he’s lifting his hips and slamming his dick hard into him. Jinyoung lets out a loud cry, but has little time to recover as Jaebeom continues to abuse his lower area with fast hard thrusts.

“Jinyoungie,” Jaebeom grunts. “Just a little— more _nngh_.”

“I can’t— _hyung_,” With a broken sob Jinyoung finally breaks down, coming in long hot spurts all over Jaebeom’s torso. The sight of Jinyoung’s come squirting all over him is enough to set Jaebeom off on his own orgasm.

He does his best to keep his grip at Jinyoung’s waist and with shaky thrusts he does his best to chase the orgasm. When Jaebeom finally finishes he loosens his grip and watches as Jinyoung topples over onto him.

Neither of them bother to move afterwards. They simply lay there basking in the afterglow of their orgasms not worrying about anything else. Jaebeom is the only one to move after some time passes, mostly just moving Jinyoung to lay on the bed and smothering him with kisses and words of praise.

“Hyung,” Jinyoung whispers softly as Jaebeom continues peppering his face with soft kisses. Jaebeom pulls back slightly to give Jinyoung his full attention. At first he says nothing and merely cups one side of Jaebeom’s face with his hand. Jaebeom watches as Jinyoung traces his thumb across his cheek and drags it down his lower lip.

There’s a look that Jinyoung is giving him that he recognizes as one his own Jinyoung likes to give him when they’re alone together. He’s used to _his_ Jinyoung giving him this look, but for some reason it now seems like a secret he needs to keep under lock and key.

“I love you.”

Jaebeom blinks. For a moment he wonders if he was the one who mumbled the words out loud instead of Jinyoung himself. But the look of endearment and wonder that dances across Jinyoung’s face makes Jaebeom realize the situation.

“I know.” He whispers before placing a chaste kiss against Jinyoung’s lips. It’s all Jaebeom can bring himself to say and, honestly, it’s all Jinyoung needed to hear.

“Hyung,” Jinyoung says again after another moment has passed. “Was I a good boy?”

Jaebeom laughs and wraps his arms around Jinyoung. He snuggles Jinyoung as close as he can to his body before placing a tender kiss against his temple.

“You always are, Jinyoungie.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this idea in the works for almost a year (??) now and good god i can't believe it took this fucking long to finish such an annoying fic lmao and yes there's more than one part g o d why did i do this to myself. anyway sorry if it wasn't good as you were expecting but i'm just happy to get this out of my never ending drafts!!
> 
> come talk to me~  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/pechebeom) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/pechebeom)


End file.
